Starstruck
by chicagolove
Summary: When one of America's favorite celebrities literally runs into a Chicago detective no one expects them to ever see each other again. However, what happens when Erin needs Jay's help? Will sparks fly or will all the obstacles in their way be too much to overcome?
1. Blue Eyes

Maybe if he'd had more than four hours of sleep last night, he would have been more alert. Maybe if he hadn't been at work since five in the morning, he'd be less desperate to get out of the building. Maybe if he wasn't already planning his take-out dinner, he would've realized what was going on.

Or maybe if she wasn't looking back at the group of people screaming her name, she would have seen him. Maybe is she didn't insist her two bodyguards give her space they would have stopped her. Or maybe if she decided to take a cab instead of walk, this all could have been avoided.

However, it was too late for maybes as she finally turned her head around as she collided with a hard body. She shut her eye in anticipation of the pain from being knocked to the unforgiving sidewalk, but it never came. Instead, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and pull her close. Grabbing her savior's biceps out of instinct she's met with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she's ever seen. For a moment she forgot she had somewhere to be, forgot the crowd behind her wanting her attention, forgot she had two large men waiting for her to continue her journey, because at that moment the only thing she could focus on was the blue of this stranger's eyes.

The only thing that brought her back to reality was the worried voice of the man who still had his arms around her "Are you alright?" he asked, still not releasing her from his firm grip. Those were the only words he could get out because at that moment he realized who exactly he was holding. Currently in his arms was Erin Voight, America's sweetheart, pop-sensation, movie star, and influential activist. Erin Voight was one of, if not the most, loved celebrities in the world because of her talent, good looks, charm, and heart of gold. Men wanted her, women wanted to be her, and she was currently wrapped up in the arms of a Chicago detective.

Jay Halstead, former army ranger, current detective couldn't remember the last time he was intimidated, he'd been to hell and back, but being in the presence of this walking goddess changed that real fast. He felt his mouth dry and he lost the ability to form words because he could only focus on the beautiful women in his grasp. It was his turn to be snapped out of his thoughts when he heard an angelic voice he never would hear in person "I'm fine, thanks for catching me." Jay felt his heart skip a beat as she flashed him a grateful smile, complete with her famous dimples.

It was at that moment they both realized she was still pressed up against him with his muscular arms holding her tight. Jay awkwardly dropped his arms as Erin reluctantly took as small step out of his embrace. Nervously scratching the back of his neck, he gave her a shy smile in return, instantly missing the feeling of her soft body pressed against him. Not wanting the moment to end he stuck his hand out "Jay. Jay Halstead," his name being the only words he could form in the moment.

Erin smiled at the clearly nervous man in front of her and returned the handshake, intrigued by the way his hand was both hard and smooth. Only after she say the sheepish smile on his face after she gave a simple "Erin" in reply did she remember that he probably already knew who she was. As the pair just stared at one another, one of her guards, Kevin Atwater, took it upon himself to get her back on schedule. Clearing his throat to get their attention and reminds, "Erin your running late for your meeting."

With a sigh Erin released the hand she just realized she was still holding and checked her phone, seeing two messages from her mother wondering where she was. Erin nods in agreement and sighs "I have to get going, but it was nice meeting you Jay. Thanks again," Noticing the flashing of cameras around her she sends one more smile in the direction of the handsome stranger as she side-steps him and walks away quickly.

She's gone before Jay even registers what's happening and he's left alone whispering "It was nice meeting you too" to the back of a girl's head that he desperately wanted to keep talking to but would probably never get the chance to again. He instantly hated himself for not thinking to exchange numbers or anything, he just stood there like an idiot. Jay just ley out a deep sigh, muttered "moron" and continued his walk home.

xx

Erin presses the buzzer on the gate and hands her ID to the guard in charge of the booth. He smiles at her and presses the button to unlock the small pedestrian gate leading to the lavish gated community on the outskirts of Chicago. Her guards close the gate firmly behind them ensuring no overeager fans were allowed to enter after them. She makes the short trek to her parents' house and pulls the key out of her purse. She purchased this house for her parents when she first became famous as a thank you for all their love, support, and sacrifices. She smiles as she's hit with the comforting smells of her mother cooking in the kitchen and the natural scent of home. She nods to her guards who walk towards the office in the front of the house where they usually reside when she visits her parents.

She was forced to get a couple of bodyguards two years ago when she experienced multiple over eager fans try to physically force her into giving them the attention, they thought they deserved. Since then she hired Atwater and Rixton to protect her. They accompany her most places, assess threats she receives, and make sure no fans get too eager or too close.

As Erin ventures further into the large yet cozy house, she finds her mother pulling a tray out of the stove and her father sitting at the table reading the paper. "Hey kid, you're right on time," her father greets as he stands and comes to bring her into a tight hug. Hank Voight personified intimidation.

A former police Sargent turned stockbroker Hank Voight has made a name for himself too. He took the small amount of money his daughter had given him and built his empire quickly. He was powerful, protective, and stubborn. The most important thing in his life was his family, and because he knew just how dangerous and dark the world could be, he did everything in his power to protect them at all times.

As Erin pulls out of her fathers embrace, she is met with her mothers' arms next. Camille Voight possessed all the warmth, compassion, and innocence that Hank lacked. A retired teacher, she was every bit the doting mother anyone could ask for. "Sit down sweetheart I just pulled the chicken out of the oven," her mother says in way of greeting.

Family dinner was something the Voights tried to do as often as possible. Whenever Erin and her father were in town and off of work at the same time Camille made sure to cook a nice meal. It was moments like these that reminded Erin just how much her family meant to her and allowed herself to relax in the safety of her family.

"Where's Justin?" Erin asked when her brother didn't come to greet her.

"He said her had to study for an exam, he sent his love."

A nod of her head in acknowledgement was Erin's answer as she reminded herself to make a lunch date with her brother before she left.

Justin Voight- her hot-headed little brother was currently finishing his master's degree in finance at Northwestern. Justin was expected to follow in their father's footsteps despite his wishes. His rebellious streak was a constant source of worry for their parents. Despite his rough exterior, Justin was one of Erin's favorite people and a perfect confidant when she couldn't talk to her parents.

As Erin settled down to enjoy her family dinner, she couldn't help but let her thoughts drift off to the blue eyes and strong arms that had been plaguing her mind since she bumped into him. _Too bad I'll never see him again_ was the last thought Erin had before she shook her head and refocused on her family.

xx

Jay threw his keys onto the table by the door and set his bag of Chinese food down before peeling off his jacket and hanging it on the stand and lining his boots up in their proper spot by the door. He locked his gun and badge away and sighed as the events of the day caught up to him. He grabbed a beer from his fridge and set it on the coffee table with his food before collapsing on the couch.

Finding a game on TV he was finally able to relax until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He prayed it wasn't about work when he saw the name _Mouse_ flashing across the screen. As much as he loved his job, he couldn't handle going back to the district right now.

"Please tell me we didn't catch a crime scene," he practically begged when he answered his best friend's call. When he heard the light-hearted chuckle of his friend he exhaled and relaxed again.

"So, I was watching some celebrity gossip show and-"

"Wait wait wait, you were doing what?" Jay questioned through his laughter.

"Shut up it was on the channel I was watching last night and when I turn on my TV after work, guess who is gracing my screen?" Not knowing where his best friend was going with this, Jay just grunts and waits for him to continue.

"Were you going to tell me you literally ran into Erin Voight today?" Mouse questioned playfully. Without even answering the question Halstead turned his TV to the gossip channel and was surprised to see pictures of him with Erin on the screen and the headline _Mystery hottie saves Erin from a Fall_. Why was this even news?

He didn't even realize he said that out loud until Mouse laughs and jokes, "At least they think you're hot. I mean I think that's being a little generous, but to each their own I guess," releasing a chuckle Jay rolls his eyes, "but seriously how did this happen?"

As he recounts the events of his meeting to Mouse, he listens to the hosts of the show speculate on who he is and more importantly how he knows Erin Voight. There's even speculation that they're secretly dating. Who comes up with that stuff?

However, what surprised him even more than the speculation of him dating Erin Voight, was the warm feeling he got just by thinking of the idea.


	2. Cover Story

Jay jogged up the stairs in front of the precinct and waved to a few officers that he recognized and quickly turned to make his way up the stairs to the bullpen. Just as he was about to scan his hand, he heard a flat, cold voice call out "Chuckles".

He closed his eyes and sighed while muttering _Detective_. He didn't feel like dealing with Platt this morning. He was too busy tossing and turning last night, not being able to get the thought of Erin's hazel eyes and breathtaking dimples out of his mind.

"What can I do for you this morning Sarg," he asked while flashing Platt his signature charming smile.

Rolling her eyes with an unimpressed look she simply slammed a copy of some tabloid on the desk and sarcastically asked, "Could you please sign my magazine since you're a big star now."

Jay's confusion was quickly replaced by embarrassment when he observed a picture of Erin in his arms with the pair smiling at each other on the cover of the magazine. He couldn't prevent the corners of his lips twitching up slightly when he thought of her and how great it felt to have her wrapped up in his arms.

Not wanting to explain himself to the gruff desk sergeant he called out, "You'll have to talk to my people," over his shoulder before making his way up the stairs to Intelligence.

He was surprised by how fast those magazines had reported the story, it hadn't even been 24 hours. Not that there was a story to report in the first place in his mind. Who cared that a movie star ran into someone on the sidewalk and had a two-minute conversation with said person? He shook his head at the intensity of the paparazzi and obsessive fans.

He hoped everyone would forget about the whole thing and move on, but that didn't seem to be in the stars when he heard Ruzek announce. "Here he is everybody Mr. page six."

He heard laughter coming from Dawson and Mouse and groaned when he realized they had material to bust his balls with for months to come. Finally making eye contact with the people he considered his family he took in their reactions.

Adam looked like a kid on Christmas morning when he realized he has a way to abuse his best friend for months. Antonio seemed to find the entire situation amusing and waited with raised eyebrows from Jay's reaction. Mouse looked amused as well, but didn't expect much after hearing Jay's story, or lack of one, the night before. Al was sitting in the corner with a slight smirk letting Jay know he didn't really care but found the comment funny.

The reaction he was not expecting was from Kim and Hailey. Burgess looked like she was about to burst from excitement and Hailey looked slightly annoyed. Before he had the chance to think too much into the cause of Upton's annoyance, he was greeted by Kim running up to him and shoving her phone in his face.

He didn't even have to look at the phone to know what it was. It was the same picture as the magazine from Platt's desk with the headline _Mystery Stranger is Erin's Savior_. "How did this happen? Was she amazing? I heard she's amazing. I bet she was super nice, and funny, and even prettier in person. Oh my god I would kill to have met her!" Kimberly Burgess declared herself Erin Voight's biggest fan years ago and reminded everyone of that fact as she continued to ramble on about her favorite celebrity.

Deciding to spare them all from Kim continuing rant, Jay put his hands on her shoulders to gain her attention and announced to the group, "She ran into me, I caught her, she was nice, and that's pretty much it."

"Oh, come on Jay, don't tell me you held a gorgeous movie star in your arms and the only thing you have to say about her is "she was nice,'" Adam joked from his perch on the side of his desk.

"I talked to her for two seconds, she was nice now can we please get on with our jobs now please?" He didn't want to continue to think how Erin was so much more than "nice" because he would probably never see her again.

"We're just catching up on paperwork today. No new cases after the crazy week we had." Antonio announced while leaning against the doorframe of his office.

Antonio Dawson had been his sergeant in Intelligence since he transferred into the unit a year ago. He got the spot after he took a bullet for his sister Gabby while working undercover and had loved working here since.

He sighed while opening a file on his desk as he realized it was going to be a long, boring day filled with jokes from Adam, questions from Kim, and thoughts of a girl he'd never see again.

xx

Erin was roused from her sleep by the constant ringing of her phone. The name of her manager and best friend Nadia displayed itself on her screen as well as a selfie of themselves. She couldn't help the smile that spread on her face when she thought of her best friend.

Nadia had been a prostitute addicted to drugs when Erin had first met her. She was in high school and eating lunch with her dad at the district when an officer brought her in. Erin was intrigued by a girl that looked so much like her coming in with dirty clothes and a fiery expression.

She had waited in her car until Nadia came out, talked to her, gave her her phone number, and offered to help her. Nadia had ignored her for the most part at the time, but two months later Erin got a call from a frantic Nadia after one of her friends overdosed. After that Erin got her into rehab, convinced her parents to let her stay with them for a while, and given her a job as her manager when she became famous.

Too caught up in her memories, Erin forgot to actually answer the phone. She quickly called Nadia back and heard her pick up on the first ring.

"So, who's this new mystery guy you're supposedly sleeping with and why have you not mentioned him?" Nadia questioned, not even bothering to greet her friend.

Erin groaned, but smirked slightly when she thought of Jay and how good his strong arms felt holding her against him. Not wanting her friend to read too much into her pause she snapped out of her daydream "his name is Jay, just bumped into him, definitely not sleeping with him."

"Well that is not what people are saying"

"People like to gossip," Erin was well acquainted with the fact that people loved to intrude on her personal life and make up rumors. That's why she tried to keep her personal life as private as possible.

"But seriously this guy is super hot" Erin rolled her eyes at her friend's comment but couldn't help but nod her head in agreement with it. Those muscles and blue eyes were proving hard to forget about.

"Yea well I'll probably never see him again. People are just going to have to move on and find something else to worry about"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Nadia taunted and if she was here Erin would have actually hit her. "Are we still on for lunch today?"

"Yea I'll meet you there at one," Erin was happy in the shift in conversation.

"Alright see you then, bye" after Erin repeated the sentiment Nadia hung up the phone, leaving Erin to the solitude of her three bedroom Chicago penthouse. Erin spent most of her time traveling or in her apartment in LA, but she loved coming back and being in the city where she grew up.

Finally venturing out in search of coffee she looked at the messages on her phone and was greeted by several screenshots of magazine articles about her and Jay from Nadia. People needed to learn to mind their own business.

Erin also saw a text from Atwater informing her himself and Rixton would be there at noon. Her guards followed her schedule and since she had nothing planned until lunch, they had the morning off. The two followed her almost every time she went out in public. When she was at home, she when was guarded by her state of the art security system. Her dad made sure she knew there was no such thing as being too careful.

Flipping the lights on in her rarely used, modern kitchen she made her way over to the coffee machine. Starting the machine and pouring herself a bowl of cereal, she started to scroll throw the hundreds of notifications she had on social media. Most of them were pictures fans posted of her or with her, but a lot of them were of pictures of her and Jay. Everyone wanted to know who he was.

She defiantly wanted to know more about the handsome man she literally ran into, but why did everyone else? Erin loved her job and most of the perks being famous gave her, but she hated that she had no privacy. Everything she did was scrutinized and discussed by people who she's never even met.

Sometimes she just wanted to be able to go get coffee, see a movie, or go for a walk without people running up to her asking for autographs of pictures. She just wanted to feel normal. Most of the people who she talked to were either famous themselves or just wanted to talk to her because she was famous.

Once the cereal and coffee were gone Erin opened the dishwasher and put the dishes in. Being constantly on the move she never really had time to cook. Her mother tried to teach her, but she was pretty much a lost cause. Now she survives on takeout and leftovers her mother stocked her fridge with.

Wandering back into her bedroom and into the bathroom she turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature. She quickly stripped out of the shorts and shirt that she slept in and climbed into the shower, content with letting the hot water and steam relax her muscles. Erin realized she had to relax as much as possible now because Nadia will surely work her last nerve teasing her about the pictures at lunch.

xx

Lunch with Nadia was going exactly how Erin thought it would go. She barely had time to sit down before she was being grilled about her "date" as Nadia liked to term it. Not to mention the constant flashes of cameras and the looks of people who were openly staring at her. The only thing that prevented them from approaching her table was her two bodyguards stationed in front of the table in the corner of the restaurant.

"So, did you at least get the guy's number?" Nadia questioned Erin.

"No, I literally just said thanks and walked away. The only thing I know about the guy is his name," There was no way Erin was going to tell her that she also knew he had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen and that it felt amazing to be held against his strong body.

"Erinnn you haven't been on a date in forever, this could have been your chance," Nadia loved to complain about her dating life, or lack thereof. Dating other celebrities was messy and difficult. Most other guys were just interested in her for her fame and looks. It was hard for her to find anyone who she had a real connection with. Plus, she traveled so much for work dating became too much of a hassle.

Sure, there was the occasional one night stand and a couple short flings with costars, but it was hard to remember the last time she was in an actual relationship. Not that stopped the public from speculating on her dating life every time they saw her within a couple feet of a new guy.

"Why are you so obsessed with this guy, you didn't even meet him?" Erin asked in attempt to steer the conversation away from her lack of romance. She was also curious as to why so many people were making a much bigger deal out of her run in with Jay than it was.

"I just want you to be happy," Nadia explained while reaching out to grab her hand. The star couldn't help but smile as she looked at her friend. Was she lonely? Sure sometimes, but that didn't mean she wasn't happy. She had a pretty nice life after all, she did not need a man to be happy.

"I am happy," Erin said with her own smile. Happy that that this conversation could finally end she was about to move the conversation along when Rixton cleared his throat to gain their attention.

Her guards never interrupted her in public unless it was important, so nerves slowly spread throughout her body as she raised an eyebrow waiting for Rixton to explain.

"I just got a call from the police. Your alarm system was activated. They sent someone over, and no one was there, and they said nothing looked out of place, but they say there was evidence of a break in. They want you to go home and see if anything is missing or broken."

Erin gasped. Some one broke into her house? What if they took something? Erin began to panic as she felt Nadia grab her hand again in comfort. As she was escorted out of the restaurant, she couldn't help but feel uneasy. This day was not off to the best start.

xx

Paperwork was going to be the death of Jay Halstead. If he had to detail the actions of one more bust, he was going to bash his head with his keyboard. He was about to go for his fourth cup of coffee of the day when Antonio strolled out of his office.

Jay didn't exactly want someone to commit a crime, but if they did it would be nice if their unit could get the case right now.

"Alright guys, the commander just called. Apparently, there was a break in at some celebrity's apartment and the commander wants us to handle it" Antonio announced.

"No offense boss, but isn't that a little below us," Ruzek questioned. Everyone was thinking it, intelligence was an elite unit and a break in seemed to be more suitable for uniformed officers.

"The commander wants this solved quickly and quietly because of how high profile it is. Look at it this way, we get out of paperwork for the afternoon." That was enough to get Jay to grab his gun and jacket ready to head out.

"Do we even know who the celebrity is?" Upton asked the question they all probably should have.

"Nope we just got an address and were told to get there as quickly as possible," Antonio said with a shrug. It didn't appear as he was too concerned about the entire situation. He was probably just as bored as the rest of them.

"Who know guys maybe Halstead here will get to flirt with another celebrity," Ruzek joked as he slapped Jay on the back.

"Bite me Ruzek," he called as her climbed into the driver's seat of the 300 with Upton in the passenger's seat. As he followed Dawson and Olinksy towards the address he couldn't help thinking about Erin and how he would love another opportunity to flirt with her.

xx

Riding the elevator to the penthouse of the lavish Chicago apartment building the entire Intelligence unit couldn't help but feel excited. They got to get out the office and meet a celebrity while working a simple breaking and entering case. This was as good as their job got.

As the elevator opened noticed that there was only one door on this floor. It had been opened for them and they were met with about half a dozen uniformed officers milling around the living room. The city was really going all out on this one.

The team took in the space in awe. It was huge yet cozy. The furniture was stylish yet comfortable looking. Nothing seemed to be out of place, but the owner would have to tell them for sure.

"Alright Halstead, Upton talk to the uniforms see what they know so far. Ruzek, O go talk to the front desk, a place like this has got to have some cameras of something. Burgess and I will go talk to the owner," Antonio ordered as everyone started to spread out throughout the penthouse.

Jay and Hailey walked over to the uniformed officer who looked like he was in charge and tried to get caught up on what they knew so far. They were only able to learn that it was suspected someone used the elevator to access the roof and then broke into the private staircase that led to the penthouse. They were just about to inquire about the owner and what was missing when the sound of high heels captured all of their attention.

Spinning around to see who was so important that the intelligence unit had to be called in, Jay froze when he made eye contact with the pair of hazel eyes he hadn't stopped thinking about.

Erin had just finished inspecting her guest bedrooms when she was told the intelligence unit was in the living room waiting to talk to her. It seemed excessive to her, but she wasn't about to complain.

Walking confidently through her apartment she froze when she saw him. Same mesmerizing blue eyes staring back at her as yesterday.

Why was he here? Did he hear about the break in? That's when she noticed the shiny badge hanging from a chain around his neck. He was a cop.

Opening and closing her mouth trying to form words, she ran her hand through her wavy dirty blonde hair. Finally, being able to form the name that had been running through her mind since yesterday she felt a small smile take over her lips.

"Jay"


	3. My Hero

Jay wasn't really a religious guy. Sure, he went to church on Christmas and Easter, but he wasn't the type of guy to pray or think about God. Nor was he a guy who really considered his luck. He considered himself lucky to have survived a couple trips to Afghanistan and to have gotten his dream job in Intelligence, but he considered those things more earned. But in this moment, Jay thanked every God he had ever heard of and considered himself the luckiest man alive.

He must've done something right because the universe rewarded him with the opportunity to talk a girl again that he had no business ever talking to in the first place. Halstead was too busy contemplating his luck that he was unaware he was staring at Erin and everyone else in the room was looking back and forth between them. The only thing that broke him out of the trance her presence had put him in was her gravely, angelic voice speaking his name.

It was almost ridiculous how much he was affected by her uttering his name, but no one had ever said the simple syllable quite like she did.

"Erin," his own voice sounded foreign to his ears. He never got this way around a girl, but this was not just any girl, not even close. He slowly let his eyes drift from hers to her wavy dirty blonde hair hanging loose around her shoulders down to her white sleeveless shirt tucked into a black skirt that showcased her long, smooth legs and down to her maroon heals that gave her petite frame a couple more inches. She was the definition of beautiful and Jay was having a hard time breathing.

As his eyes were making their way down her body, Erin was taking the opportunity to take a better look at his. She felt her mouth dry slightly as she took in the way his blue t-shirt stretched across his broad chest and hugged his strong biceps as if it would burst at the seems if he flexed any more. The shirt clung to his lean abdomen and was tucked into the front of his dark wash jeans. The jeans did little to hide the strong leg muscles underneath. Even the worn work boots on his feet added to the look. Finally making her way back to his face she was drawn into his eyes once again.

A slight smile appeared on the detective's lips and Erin found her own lips forming into one before she could even think about it. Her bright, welcoming smile gave Jay the confidence he needed to finally approach her. Forgetting all about Upton and the officer they were talking to, he jammed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans and slowly walked over to Erin.

"So, you're a detective," Erin observed when he stopped a couple feet away from her. In an attempt to control the nerves that had suddenly appeared she rocked on her heals and twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"And you're the mystery celebrity whose apartment was broken into" Jay was still thanking his lucky stars for that fact. He had never been so happy someone was a victim of a crime. When Erin just nodded her head, so he took that as his cue to continue. "Sorry about that. Have you noticed anything missing or broken?"

"Not that I've seen. The other officers think he took off pretty quickly after he heard the alarm."

Jay already knew this from the uniform he has been talking to, but there was no chance he was about to tell her that. "Has anything like this ever happened to you before?" Jay asked while surprised how angry the thought of someone harming her made him.

"No there's been a couple of fans who've tried to get up here but there's a lot of security, so I don't know how someone was able to get up here"

"We'll need you to make a list of anyone who has access to your apartment and the building." Erin nodded as she took the opportunity to get a closer look at his face while he wrote some information down in a notebook. She was able to notice the freckles that littered his nose and cheeks and the stubble that accented his strong jaw line. Their meeting yesterday had been too quick to notice the finer details of his handsome face.

While the thought of someone breaking into her home had terrified her, just the presence of the handsome detective was beginning to put her to ease.

When Jay suddenly looked up from writing to catch her starring a slight blush appeared on her cheeks, but she was unable to look away.

Erin found herself wanting to learn more about the guy whose crossed her path twice now. She also hoped she would see him after today. "So, what happens now?"

"Well now we look for evidence and try to figure out who broke in here and why"

"You must see a lot of these"

"Not really, we usually don't handle these, but we made an exception today" and Jay was so glad that they did.

"Well in that case I must be pretty special" Erin joked hoping to put a smile back on his gorgeous face

"You certainly are" Jay said with complete seriousness. Erin felt herself blush once again. He was charming, she'd give him that.

Wanting to gain back some control of the situation she replied, "well you are too apparently, the media seems to be fascinated by our little run in yesterday" That gained her a laugh from the detective and she felt her stomachs flutter in response to it.

"Yea I don't know about that, but my friends had a good time with it." That earned Halstead a laugh of his own and it instantly became one of his favorite sounds. "Does that happen to you a lot?" He didn't read tabloids and had never watched gossip tv until he had become the focus, so he really didn't know if that was common in her life.

"Run into random strangers on the street no, being gossiped about in magazines yes," Jay felt a little sad for her in that moment. He couldn't imagine people talking about his personal life and spreading rumors about him.

He was about to ask her more about it when he was interrupted by a throat clearing. Upton was now standing next to him and looking at him expectantly.

"Oh, Erin this is my partner detective Hailey Upton, Hailey this is Erin Voight"

"Hi nice to meet you," Erin greeted with a warm smile while extending her perfectly manicured maroon nails.

Upton looked at her hand for a moment and then shook her hand cautiously. Her only response was a tight grin before she turning to Jay and saying, "we should get back to the district and start running some of these names"

Jay really didn't want to leave, but he had a job to do. "Alright I'll meet you at the car in a minute."

Hailey gave them one more look before turning and making her way out of the penthouse.

With an apologetic smile he turned back to Erin and explained, "I've got to go, but it was really nice seeing you again." When he saw a flash of disappointment cross Erin's face, he decided to take a chance and pull out one of his business cards, "But if you need anything or have any questions give me a call"

Handing the card over a little reluctantly he started to turn towards the door when he heard her call for him. When he turned back towards her, she had a slight smirk on her face and asked, "and what if I don't have any questions?" He swallows. Hard.

With a rush of confidence, he replied, "then call anyway" with a wink before making his way out of her home.

A smile spread across Erin's face as she clutched the card against her chest and wandered off to continue inspecting her home for damage.

xx

The confidence Jay displayed when he gave Erin his card and told her to call him seemed to have run out by the time, he made it to the car. Did he really expect an actual movie star to be interested in him? He wasn't stupid, he knew the world expected her to be with someone more well-known than a detective. Now he probably made a fool out of himself at a crime scene surrounded by his team and other officers.

Wait until Ruzek finds out about this. He will never let him live this one down. Jay sighed and turned his head to face his partner in the passenger's seat. She had been strangely quiet the whole day.

Deciding she was his best hope of a distraction he stole one more glance before casually stating, "you've been quiet today"

"Just not as excited about working a simple dead-end B and E like everyone else," Upton replied flatly. This wasn't like her. She would usually be cracking jokes with Jay about something Ruzek did, guessing how much the fancy apartment cost, or placing bets on who broke in and how fast they could solve it.

Halstead figured his partner had something else on her mind and she would open up when she was ready. He wanted to push a little more, but Hailey jumped out of the 300 as soon as he pulled into the spot behind the district.

Apparently, the story had not been released yet because Platt didn't stop him with a sarcastic comment, but when he entered the bullpen and was met with the sight of Adam Ruzek sitting on the edge of his desk, he wished he could've had a long, awkward conversation with Platt. That wouldn't be nearly as bad as this was going to be if the smirk on Ruzek's face was any indication.

"Can you imagine my surprise when I got a call from Burgess telling me that not only did the penthouse belong to Jay's new friend, but that our little Halstead was flirting with and gave a movie star his number. I am so pissed I missed that" Ruzek didn't appear to be pissed, instead he seemed to be on cloud 9.

Knowing that denying or defending his actions would only prompt Adam to torment him further, Halstead decided to play into his little game and shot back "Jealous?"

"Hell yea, have you seen her?" A low whistle accompanied his statement as he shook his head and walked to his own desk and the older detective couldn't help but nod his head in agreement. Erin Voight was by far the most gorgeous women who he'd ever seen. There was no shot she was actually interested in him; she was probably just being friendly.

Sure, Jay knew the affect he had on most women, he wasn't naive. He'd had enough women give him their own phone number to figure it out, but he was never that type of guy. Between the Rangers and work he had been too busy to date. Things usually ended pretty quickly when girls found out about his intense and unpredictable schedule as well as his reluctance to share much about himself. Jay figures that was probably for the best. The dangers of the job strained relationships and he had never wanted to deal with the stress of one. The last real relationship he had was in high school with Allie Corson and they were better off as friends anyway. He was definitely not the guy to flirt with and hand out his number to girls he had just met, but if there was anyone who he would make an exception for it was Erin Voight.

Opening his email to the list of people with access to the building that Dawson and Burgess has complied and sent him, he started running background checks. After only running a few names Jay heard his phone buzz from its spot on the side of his desk. Figuring it was from either Burgess or Dawson with an update he almost dropped his phone when he read the message. Shock caused him to set the phone on his desk and take several deep breaths, so he didn't pass out. Halstead knew he probably looked like an idiot, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when there was a message on his phone from an unknown number

_Hey, it's Erin. I wanted to say thanks again for your help. Hope to hear from you soon -EV_

_xx_

The moment Erin sent the text she regretted it. Not that she regretted texting him, she was thrilled when he gave her his number, but she regretted texting him so soon after he left. Now she was sitting on the plush couch in her living room tapping her foot against the gray rug nervously. She was just so eager to talk to him. Talking to him, even just thinking about him if she was being honest, helped her forget about the fact someone had been in her home and focus on more exciting things.

The police had finally cleared out once she informed them there was nothing damaged or missing that she could see, and they collected all the evidence they needed. Now she was left alone in the solitude of her penthouse with one guard outside her front door and the other protecting the door that led to the roof until the lock could be fixed. They had insisted they work overtime until the police caught whoever was responsible. Her guys always had her best interest at heart, and she loved them for that.

Jay was probably too busy to even answer the phone right now. He was a detective after all and had things to do besides entertain her. Throwing her phone into the cushion of the couch with a sigh, Erin pushed herself off and made her way to the kitchen. She defiantly deserved a glass of wine after the day she's had.

Pouring herself a large glass, she decided to bring the bottle with her to the living room. The wine would help settle her nerves. After setting the bottle and her glass down onto the coffee table, Erin picked up her phone from the spot she threw it. A wide smile broke out onto her face involuntarily when she saw the message waiting for her.

_Just doing my job, but it was great seeing you again. -JH_

Before she even had a chance to respond, a second message lit up the screen. She liked that he didn't have a problem double texting.

_I was happy to hear nothing was damaged or taken from your home. -JH_

_Yea I got lucky and my guards are staying the night, so I feel safer. -EV_

_I'm sure my boss would have no problem assigning a police detail to watch you until the case is solved if your guys want to go home. -JH_

_Thanks for the offer, but I prefer having people I know. Plus, I'm really hoping the media doesn't find out about this and a couple of cops guarding my apartment would tip them off. -EV_

_They'll probably find out anyway, the media seems to know a lot about you. -JH_

_And what they don't know they like to speculate on. -EV_

_I don't envy you on that. I can't imagine people digging into my private life like that. -JH_

_That's the downside of fame that people don't consider. -EV_

_I guess it's a good thing that my childhood dream of playing for the Cubs didn't work out then huh -JH_

_Yea I think being a cop suits you more -EV_

_Why? Do you have a thing for a guy in a uniform or something? -JH _

And here it was. The moment for Erin to decide if she was going to cross the line of platonic conversation into flirting. Biting her life, she thought about how she wanted to respond. She was defiantly attracted to Jay, he was charming, funny, ridiculously handsome, and she felt a natural pull towards him, but she didn't have room in her life for a relationship right now, especially not a long distance one and that's what it would have to be with her schedule.

Erin rubbed her temple with her left hand as she continued staring at the phone in her right. She was getting ahead of herself, the guy made one flirty comment and she's already dooming their nonexistent long-distance relationship.

_Not necessarily, but protectiveness is an attractive quality in a man -EV_

_Well in that case I'll have you know I worked hard on your case today to protect you from your obsessive fan -JH_

Jay was a lot bolder over text than he had been in person. She liked it, he was carefree, charming, and funny. He was texting her like she was just a regular girl and Erin was enjoying every minute of it. Deciding that this feeling was worth chasing for a while, Erin decided to give into the pull her felt towards him and play into the game.

_My hero -EV_


	4. Coffee

Sleeping in or staying in bed wasn't something Jay Halstead did often. He had always been an early riser and his years in the Army further reinforced that habit. He was a man of routine. Every morning he would get up with the sun, go for a run, take a shower, make himself some breakfast, get dressed, and go to work. No matter the weather he always followed his routine. He would go to Antonio's boxing gym instead of the park to run if absolutely necessary, but there was almost nothing else that would cause him to change it.

That was until he met Erin Voight. He had stayed up late talking to her, something he hadn't done with a girl since high school. Jay has finally succumbed to sleep at the early hours of the morning with a smile on his face after reading her message.

That, coupled with the fact that he had spent the majority of his sleep in a dreamland where he was surrounded by her beautiful hazel eyes, soft skin, and intoxicating scent, made Jay very reluctant to get out of bed. In fact, he debated skipping his morning run just because for the first time in months just so he could stay curled up under his comforter for an extra hour dreaming about Erin.

The only way he was able to convince himself to get up was the fact that he could use his run to think of a way to strike up a conversation again. He didn't know how to respond to her last comment, and he thought it was a good way to leave the conversation, but now he yearned to talk to her again.

The young detective quickly brushed his teeth, threw on shorts, a muscle tee, socks, and sneakers, and grabbed a pair of headphones. He locked the door behind him with the key he hid under the mat and rode the elevator to the lobby of his modest apartment building.

He stretched quickly outside his building and then started jogging towards the park near his apartment. Running had always been therapeutic for him, a time to think and reflect. Each time his foot pounded into the pavement a new idea of how to talk to Erin floated into his mind, but none of them were good enough. He didn't want to seem over eager, but he also didn't want to appear uninterested. This girl would be the death of him.

He was no closer to coming up with a plan when he arrived back at his apartment building six miles later and drenched in sweat. It appeared whatever force had been helping him out the last two days continued to smile on him because his phone pinged with a text from Antonio containing the perfect conversation starter.

_Just thought I'd give you the heads up, someone leaked the story of the break in and the media is now covering it -AD_

He smiled before shooting off a quick _thanks -JH_

Although he wasn't happy the paparazzi and public knew about Erin's situation, he was grateful for a way to ease back into conversation with her. Deciding a heads up couldn't hurt he opened up their conversation from last night and texted her

_Just thought I'd let you know the story about your break in was leaked and there's probably going to be a lot of media outside of your apartment asking questions today. Let me know if you need anything -JH_

He doesn't expect a text back, it's still early in the morning after all. Instead he leaves his phone on his perfectly made bed and ventured off to his bathroom. He quickly washes the muck and sweat off his body after his workout. Once he shuts the water off, he wraps a towel around his waist and searches for some cloths. Pulling on a black T-shirt, jeans, and socks he goes to the kitchen to start his coffee. His morning routine was almost second nature at this point it was so familiar. What wasn't familiar was the need he felt to answer his phone when it pinged with a new text message. What wasn't part of his routine was the spike in his heart rate when he saw the name Erin light up his screen, and what defiantly didn't fit into his carefully timed schedule was him sitting on his couch with his phone in hand reading her text

_My manager already warned me that there's dozens of them outside but thank you for the warning. Have you made any progress? -EV_

_We mostly eliminated people yesterday, but hopefully forensics found something we can use -JH_

_You'll keep me updated? -EV_

_Of course -JH_

Jay's hands were sweating. He had to stop hiding behind the excuse of work, but his nerves were controlling him at the moment. He knew he had to leave for work in five minutes if he wanted to be on time. If he was going to do something, now would be the time to do it. Asking a girl out over text wasn't really something he felt comfortable doing, but there was no way he would have the confidence to do it if he was actually looking in her eyes.

_Maybe we could meet for coffee and talk -JH_

_About the case? -EV _Her immediate answer seems like a challenge to Jay. He could easily say yes and fall back onto the safe excuse of professional behavior, or he could take a chance and actually ask out a world-famous movie star. Halstead never backed down from a challenge.

_If you want, but I thought we could get to know each other better. -JH_

As soon as he sent the message, he realized he was going to be late for work. His thoughts had been so consumed with this beautiful woman that he hadn't been paying attention to the time. The only thing that was preventing him from freaking out and waiting for Erin's replay was the fact that he now had to come up with an excuse as to why he was late that wouldn't lead to more jokes about Erin.

xx

With such a busy schedule, sleep wasn't always a priority in her hectic life. However, when Erin found herself with a free morning, she never missed an opportunity to stay in bed and catch up on some rest. With a mountain of pillows surrounding her petite body on her king size bed, she usually slept like a rock. However, after the events of yesterday she was to anxious to sleep. Erin was able to temporarily forget about the threat against her while talking to Jay, but once their conversation ended, she felt vulnerable and alone. At around one in the morning she caved and called Nadia to come sleep in the guest room so she would feel less alone. Now her best friend laid asleep across the hall, but that wasn't enough for her brain to calm down enough to let her sleep.

What did ease her worries was the text conversation she had been having with Jay this morning. For once, she was glad to be awake early. The handsome detective had a way of making her forget bout her problems and keep her attention on more exciting topics. When he had suggested they get coffee she almost squealed she was so happy, but she wanted to make sure he wasn't just doing his job. She thought it incredibly hot that he knew what he wanted, and he wasn't afraid to ask her for it.

While biting her lip, she thought about how she wanted to respond. This is what she had wanted since she first met him, and now she was actually getting an opportunity.

_Getting to know each other sounds perfect. -EV_

Any excuse to talk to the hunky detective again was a good one in her mind, but one that she didn't have to talk about the fact that someone had broken into her home was even better. As much as she wanted to forget about the whole thing for a while, she knew that was impossible, especially with the hoards of paparazzi and fans waiting for her outside of her building. As much as she wanted to see the guy, Erin did not want to have to deal with the questions and rumors at the moment.

_Would you mind coming to my apartment instead, I don't want to deal with the vultures just yet. -EV_

She knew the request was a little unorthodox and might give him the wrong idea, but she couldn't handle people taking pictures of them and questioning her about them on top of everything else.

_Sure, I'll let you know when I'm on my lunch break. See you soon. -JH_

_Great, see you. -EV_

Erin felt like a teenager as she bit her lip while talking to a cute boy and looked around her apartment. She wasn't a messy person and she wasn't even here too much, but she had the sudden impulse to clean everything. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? She's been on plenty of dates, a lot of them with other celebrities, but there was something different about this one. Although he hadn't officially asked her out on a date, it sure felt like one as she rushed around her apartment making sure everything looked perfect. She would also have to figure out a way to kick Nadia out without seeming suspicious. Hopefully Jay got here before she drove herself insane.

xx

The entire way over, Jay had been twitching and wondering if this was really the best idea. He was really about to be alone with a movie star in her house. The only thing that prevented him from sitting in his car and continuing to freak out, was the knowledge that he only had an hour for lunch. After the fifteen minute drive from the district he knew he only had thirty minutes to spend with Erin. He could go thirty minutes without embarrassing himself. At least he thought he could. As soon as he got out of his car, he noticed the hoard of paparazzi and fans surrounding the main entrance of the building. Luckily, Erin had told him to go around the back so he wouldn't have to deal with any of that.

Shooting off a quick text to Erin he was relieved to see one of her bodyguards opening the back entrance of the building. A nod of acknowledgement was the only communication between the pair as the rode the elevator up to the top floor. Atwater seemed to find the fact that Jay was consistently tapping his foot due to his nerves amusing.

Another guard greeted them at the door, and he thanked God that he did the knocking for him because he wasn't sure he could get his body to act properly in order to do it himself. By the time the door swung open and he got a look at her, he didn't think he remembered how to walk. A slow smile appeared on his face as he took in her simple denim button up, black leggings, wavy hair, and bare feet. This casual look was different than everything else he had seen her in, and somehow, she looked even more beautiful to him.

His smile on his face grew when he realized her eyes were traveling down his body the same way his were. She appreciated the way his simple black shirt and blue jeans showed off his muscular body and gave him a causal appearance. The shiny badge clipped to his belt made her smile too, it suited him.

"Hey" Jay greeted when he finally regained the ability to speak. He was limited on time and he wanted to get to know as much about her as possible in that time.

"Hey" the shy smile that accompanied her response almost killed him. "Come on in, I'll make the coffee." That was part of the plans they had made when he told her when he was available. Neither of them wanted him to waste time going to get coffee when she had it in her apartment. It seemed they were both eager to take advantage of their time.

Jay took a seat on her plush couch and noted that it was a s comfortable as he originally predicted. As he waited for his coffee, he looked around her apartment. It was gorgeous, elegant yet welcoming, just like her. "How do you like your coffee?" Erin called from the kitchen.

"Just a little sugar please," usually he would add almond milk, but most people didn't have it. He also welcomed the boost he would get from the black coffee. Erin returned to her living room carrying two mugs and took a seat next to him on the couch after placing them on the coffee table. Shooting her a grateful smile, Jay took a sip of his drink and tried to think about how to start a conversation. He decided just diving in would be his best shot, "So, tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" She asked as she traced the rim of her mug with her finger. She was avoiding eye contact and he found it funny that a movie star and singer who performed in front of thousands was suddenly shy in front of a Chicago detective in her own living room.

"Something I couldn't find on google," he joked and the small laugh he got in return made him a lot more comfortable in the conversation.

"Well I didn't always want to be an actress or singer, I actually wanted to be a cop like my dad. He actually used to be a detective before he was a banker. I wanted to be exactly like him when I was little. Then in high school I started singing and stuff and a guy from a record label saw me sing at some dive bar and next thing I know I was signed to a label and recording a label. Then an opportunity to me in a movie came and now here I am. I never saw it coming, but it's been a hell of a ride." Jay was captivated by the girl besides him. He could see her as a cop, she was smart and determined. Not wanting to be the only one sharing she asked hi, "What about you, did you always want to be a cop?"

"Um not originally, I actually enlisted in the army out of high school and did two tours as a Ranger. Then when I came back, I still wanted to help people and a friend recommended the police academy." The topic was a little uncomfortable for Jay as Erin noticed that by how he wouldn't look her in the eyes and distracted himself with the mug in his hands.

"Well it's a good thing they did, or else I might not have seen you again," this brought Jay out of the trance he had put himself in and his head shot up in order to lock eyes with Erin.

"Now that would have been a real tragedy," the confidence he had started the conversation with was coming back and they both welcomed it. Neither had noticed the other inching themselves closer until their thighs were grazing each other on the couch. The chemistry and tension between them was intense and there seemed to be a magnetic pull.

"I'm really glad you asked me out," she said as she boldly reached out for his hand. When he intertwined their fingers, she was again intrigued and comforted by the way his hands were rough yet smooth against hers. When she looked away from their joined hands and back up to his eyes Erin noticed how close their faces had gotten and the way his blue eyes kept gazing at her lips and then back up to her eyes.

"Me too," he reached his hand out tentatively as if she was going to pull away, and when he noticed she had no intention of pulling away, he set it on her cheek. She leaned into his touch and that was the confidence he needed to close the distance between them. Their lips first met softly, but with each passing second the kiss deepened, and more pressure was added. Erin slid one hand around the back of his neck to twirl the short hairs there and brought the other up to rest on his bicep that she loved so much. Jay moved his free hand to her hip in order to pull her closer and slid the hand on her cheek around to grip her hair. The feeling of her tongue teasing his bottom lip caused him to groan and open his mouth. The sensation of their tongues meeting was enough for him to feel his jeans starting to tighten. Realizing they couldn't get too carried away he reluctantly pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

The dreamy look in her hazel eyes when she opened them several minutes later was enough her him to lean back in and give her several more pecks against her impossibly soft lips. The way they fit together was so familiar and easy that it was hard to believe that they had just met a couple of days ago. Neither of them was the type to make out with people who they just met, but it felt right.

"I have to go soon," Jay stated with a sad smile when their breathing returned to normal. That fact sent a wave of sadness through Erin that she was not expecting. "But I want to see you again soon. Maybe take you on an actual date." That was enough to replace the sadness with happiness and a genuine smile made its way on to both of their faces.

"Call me, let me know when you're free." She said as she took his hand once again and pulled him off of the couch and towards the door. "I'll see you soon" she said looking up to him. Without shoes on the height difference was much more noticeable and they both enjoyed it in a strange way.

"Can't wait," Jay stated as he leaned down and joined their lips once again. The warmth that went through them the first time overcame them once again and Erin smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

"Bye Jay" she stated as she opened the door for him. Erin watched him wave back at her before getting into the elevator. She quickly closed her door before leaning against it and sliding down to the floor. "Oh god" she said to herself before laughing. She had never been the type to fall for a guy this quickly, but there was defiantly something about this one. What she didn't know was Jay was having the exact same thought as he exited the building from the side entrance with a smile on his face.


	5. Normal

It turns out the see you soon wasn't that soon. Intelligence was swamped with cases and after the few leads, they had in Erin's break in ran cold they handed it off to a different unit. They all had been putting in a lot of overtime working on a string of murders, which didn't really allow Jay to actually plan a date. Erin had also been kept busy with last minute promotional duties for her latest movie and meeting with her record label about her newest album. They had been texting throughout the week, but it wasn't the same as actually getting to see each other. They both understood the importance of work and they were enjoying getting to know more about the other, but they were anxious to be around the other again.

Finally, after a long week Intelligence had made a huge bust that earned them a free weekend and Erin was able to arrange her schedule to be free on a Saturday. On Friday when they had made the plans Jay had insisted on keeping their date a surprise. The media had pretty much lost interest in the break in without any new information and had moved on to linking her to her costar from her upcoming movie. No one knew she was going on a second date with Jay but depending on where he was planning on taking her tonight that could change.

Erin stood wrapped in her black silky robe in front of her closet debating what to wear. Jay said to dress casually, but she still had no idea what they were doing. She decided to slip on a pair on dark ripped jeans, a flowy white shirt, and brown ankle boots. Taking her hair out of the bun she had tied it in that morning she let it fall into its natural waves over her shoulders. She applied light make up and found a purse to throw her keys and wallet into. Without the distraction of getting ready, she had to resort to pacing to rid herself of the nerves.

She was going on a secret date with a guy she barely knew but was really attracted to. No one knew about their first date or the fact that had been texting as much as their busy schedules would allow, she hadn't even told Nadia. The whole thing was so new, and she didn't want the media or anyone to be speculating on it or interfering yet. Erin had been so caught up in her thoughts that she almost missed the sound of the knocking on her front door. She took a deep breath and pulled open her front door to reveal a nervous looking Jay holding a bouquet of beautiful white lilies. The sight of this strong, handsome man in front of her holding the elegant flowers brought an instant smile to her face.

"Hey" she said. The simple greeting seemed to be their thing at the moment.

"Hey, these are for you," Jay replied softly as he passed her the flowers. A genuine smile appeared on his face as he saw Erin look at the flowers in awe and bring them up to smell them.

"Thank you, let me just put these in water and then we can head out." Quickly turning towards the kitchen to retrieve a vase from a cabinet. Jay followed her through her penthouse and watched as she grabbed a vase and poured in some water before placing the flowers delicately inside.

"I hope you like them. I didn't know what kind of flower you liked, but the lady at the store said they were a good flower to bring on a date, so I took her word for it." He was nervous. That much was obvious by the way he was scratching at the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact.

Wanting to assure him she walked over to him and placed one her hands on his bicep in order to gain his attention. "Jay, I love them, thank you," she said before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. This seemed to do the trick as he gave her the twinkling smile, she was beginning to love and took her hand. "Now will you finally tell me where we're going"

"Nope" he replied with a laugh as he turned and led them out of her apartment. As the exited the apartment one of her guards locked the front door before the pair and the two bodyguards entered the elevator. "You look beautiful by the way" The wink he sent her had her blushing and looking down at the floor.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" and he really didn't. The light blue short sleeve button up that somehow made his eyes seem even brighter, dark jeans, and brown loafers that he wore was nicer than what she had seen him in so far and he definitely cleaned up well. Not that she could think of too much that this guy wouldn't look good in.

"Well thank you" Jay was starting to grow more comfortable as he once again acknowledged the chemistry and ease between them. Jay and Erin both slipped sunglasses on once they entered the lobby. They both agreed it would be best to try and hide Jay's face from the media as much as possible for now. Thankfully no one was waiting outside of the building and they were able to make the short journey to the car without gaining too much attention. Jay slid behind the wheel of his truck with Erin in the passenger's eat as her guards slid into the black SUV pared behind him.

"So, are you really not going to tell where we're going?" Erin usually didn't like surprises, but there was something about the sly smile on Jay' face that made up for it.

"Nope, you'll find out when we get there." They settled into a comfortable silence as Erin looked out the window trying to figure out where they were going. Well, dividing her time between that and stealing glances at Jay and the way the muscles in his forearms bulged every time he turned the wheel. Apparently, that had been enough of a distraction because next thing she knows they're pulling into a parking lot of a small restaurant. The place looked pretty cozy, but there would be plenty of people to recognize her and spread the news of her whereabouts. That thought was pushed out of her head as Jay took her hand and pulled her towards the back of the restaurant.

Erin's confusion only grew as he knocked on the back door and a man immediately appeared to let them in. "Jay, right on time you're table's this way. Oh, and you must be Erin, I'm a big fan." The man seemed friendly with a smile on his face as he led them through the kitchen, but she was still confused at what was happening.

"Thanks man, I really appreciate it" Jay said as he gave the guy a man hug.

"Anything for you, you know that. Someone will be over to serve you in a little bit" he said before he gave them another welcoming smile and opened the door to the little private dining room that was empty except for a singular table in the middle of the room lit by candles.

"Oh my god Jay" Erin was amazed as she took in the room. It was decorated by a ton of twinkling lights and had a large window looking out onto a small garden. "What… how?" She was speechless. He had obviously put a lot of thought into this.

"The owner, Pete, is a friend of mine from the army. I told him I wanted to take you out somewhere without having to deal with people interfering and he generously volunteered his private room. You deserve to have a normal meal" He explained as he pulled one of the chairs out for Erin. She blushed at his words and the way his hands brushed against her arms when he pushed the chair in.

"Thank you" she told him sincerely as he took his hand on the table and brushed her thumb over his knuckles.

"You're welcome. Now all the food is really good, but I recommend the fettuccini alfredo, it's amazing." He said after a moment of staring into her eyes.

"Sounds good" she said. As the waiter appeared, he ordered them both the fettuccini and a bottle of wine for the table. This was already different than any date she had ever been on. Most of the guys she went out with now were famous in their own right and tried to impress her with their money and influence. They usually took her to fancy restaurants or events where they talked about themselves or only asked about her job or status. Cameras were usually involved, but of course Jay had found a way around that. Before she was famous, she didn't exactly have the best taste in men. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the feeling of Jay taking her hand again and tracing soothing circles with his thumb.

"It's probably not what you were expecting, but I wanted you to be able to have a nice meal and I know you didn't want people to know about us yet" Why he felt the need to continue defending this date was beyond her, since this date was off to a great start.

"Jay, stop this is great. Like seriously I really appreciate it" A quick squeeze of his hand was enough to get him to finally loosen up.

"So, what's your favorite show"

"What?" That was not what Erin was expecting to hear him say, but this guy seemed to surprise her a lot. One minute he's shy and can barely make eye contact and the next he's holding her hand and asking her a completely random question with a charming smile on his face.

"I'm just trying to get to know you, this is me getting to know you" The confident smirk on his face made him look eve more handsome in the twinkling lights of the restaurant.

"Friends, you?"

"Criminal minds" They continued asking each other pointless questions and telling stories until their food came. The conversation was easy and fun, and laughter filled the room. "So, let me get this straight, you get to fly all around the world, go to fancy events, and people all these cool people all for free? I chose the wrong career."

Talking about the privileges of being a celebrity usually made Erin uncomfortable, but Jay's tone was so light and his smile so charming that she couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, well it's not always that great."

"Like people stalking you and gossiping about you?" Jay was genuinely curious and the sympathetic look he had held no judgement.

"Yea, sometimes I wish people would just treat me like a regular person. I miss doing normal things." A small, sad smile made its way on to her face at the thought, but it immediately disappeared at the sensation of Jay's hand grasping hers and squeezing gently.

"Well, think of this as normal. You're just a girl eating at a restaurant with a guy where no one is taking pictures of you or talking about what's happening." If Erin thought about it this was the most normal date, she had ever been on. That thought brought a real smile to her face and Jay got momentarily distracted by the appearance of her dimples. Thankfully, Erin didn't seem to notice because their food had arrived, and it looked amazing.

His composure was tested once again at the sound of the soft moan Erin let out when she took a bite of her pasta. This woman would be the death of him.

"This is so good" the sight of this elegant, well-respected women shoveling pasta in her mouth without a care in the world caused Jay to chuckle. This was a side of Erin that very few got to see, and he was infinitely grateful that he was getting that chance. Deciding to follow her lead, he began to dig into his own food. Their meal passed with praise for the food, amused glances, small talk, and light laughter. Being with each other felt natural and easy in a way that neither had felt before. By the time they were finished with their food the stomachs were full, but neither wanted the night to end.

Erin was usually cautious of relationships, but every cell in her being was screaming at her to get closer to Jay. When she saw the sad look temporarily wash over Jay's face when he took the bill from the waiter, she knew he was just as reluctant to end their night as she was. That was the confidence she needed to take his hand and ask, "Want to come back to my place for a drink?"

The smile that overtook his face caused her heart to skip a beat. "I would love to" A smile mirroring his made its way on to her face for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night. Their eye contact was broken when the waiter returned with Jay's credit card. Although she thought of herself as an independent woman, having a man pay and treat her like a lady was something she was liking. "Let me just thank Pete and we can get out of here." Jay gently took her hand as guided her back through the kitchen.

Once he found Pete, he moved his hand to the small of her back and used his free one to shake his friend's hand. "Thanks again, I definitely owe you one". The smile on both of their faces revealed the bond between the two and Erin couldn't help but wonder what they went through together.

"Anytime, besides now I can say an actual celebrity ate here" Erin knew he was just joking and the comfort he had around her but her at ease and made her like him already.

"Thank you, the food was delicious"

"And now I can say a celebrity liked my food." This earned a laugh from all three of them. "Come back any time" With a final smile and wave Jay guided her through the kitchen and out the back door where her guards were casually standing outside the door. They remained silent as the group made their way to their respective cars.

Jay kept his hand on her waist, and she leaned into his side until they reached the passenger seat of his truck. He finally released her to open the door and help her in. The night wasn't even over and it was already the best date she had ever been on. A smile remained on her face as she thought about the fact that this was only the beginning.


	6. Stay

Jay couldn't stop fidgeting the whole ride to her apartment. Sure, they had been on a date before. He had even been in her apartment before. There was something different about tonight though. The energy, the chemistry, and the feelings couldn't be denied anymore and they both knew it.

After parking his truck, Jay quickly went to the other side to open the door for his date. He still didn't know what Erin saw in him, but he was determined to prove he was worth it. It still felt weird to be chaperoned by her bodyguards though. When they were alone like in the restaurant, he couldn't see them, so he forgot about them, but now that they were trailing behind them, he was reminded of their constant presence. The fact that they could see and hear everything right now made Jay uncomfortable, but he was glad that there were people watching out for Erin at all times.

The elevator ride was awkward as Jay could practically feel the two bodyguards trying to get a read on him. He was usually the one making those reads and now he understood what the people in the interrogation room felt like.

Thankfully when the elevator reached the top floor her guards took up residents outside the door and let the pair be alone again. The extra lock on the front door and the upgraded alarm system hanging on the wall attracted Jay's attention though. He was glad that Erin was taking steps to protect herself, but he was sad and frustrated that she had to. There hadn't been any new developments in her case, and I was frustrating Jay that he couldn't help her.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sounds of Erin's voice asking his he wanted a drink. "I'll take a beer if you have one," he answered, thinking a beer would help calm his nerves a little. He sat down on her couch after kicking off his shoes and watched her walk over with two beers in her hand. She passed him one and took a seat next to him on the couch. "Cheers" he stated as he tapped his bottle against hers. There was something about drinking a beer on her couch that was so surreal, but also completely natural for him.

"Thank you for tonight, it was really nice to have a normal dinner," the sincerity in Erin's voice let Jay know that he absolutely made the right choice in his date selection.

"You deserve it. You deserve to be able to enjoy yourself without being bothered." Jay reached out to grab Erin's hand to show her he truly meant it. He didn't care that she was a celebrity, he cared about her. The smile that she gave him in response told him that those feelings went both ways. That smile and the way her eyes were sparkling gave Jay the confidence to gently take the beer out of her hand and place it on the coffee table next to his own.

Jay slowly leaned in and after only seeing trust and desire in her eyes, connected their lips. The kiss started off slow and gentle but grew more passionate as it progressed. As Erin felt his tongue enter her mouth, she pulled herself even closer to him and began to run her fingers through his soft hair. Jay gripped her hips a little tighter and broke the kiss to move down to her neck. As he peppered kisses along Erin's jaw and neck, her head fell back to grant him better access. The feeling of his lips and light stubble sliding against her neck was driving her insane. The breathy moans that were escaping her mouth encouraged Jay to rotate his hips and lay her down on the couch. The new position allowed him to run his hand along her side and fully appreciate her amazing curves while supporting his weight on his other forearm.

The feeling of his weight pinning her to the couch and the mesmerizing rhythm of his hand running up and down her side while he kissed her neck was almost too much for Erin. In an effort to bring him even closer, she began to pull at the buttons of his shirt. Jay generously lifted his torso in order to help her free him of his shirt. The hard chest and abs that she discovered underneath made Erin moan again. How was it possible for this man to be so perfect? She didn't have too much time to think about that until Jay caught her lips in another mind-numbing kiss. As Jay's hand went under her shirt she lifted up off the couch and pulled it over her head. She could see his eyes darken slightly as they took her in before she pulled him down for another kiss. The feeling of skin to skin contact was driving both of them crazy and Jay knew he was going to have to stop soon if he wanted to maintain any self-control. Erin sensed this and decided to make the decision for both of them by pulling away slightly, looking him directly in the eyes, and stating "bedroom" with a lustful smile.

Jay's heart almost stopped at this moment. Although he usually waited longer to sleep with a woman, he was unable to deny her anything. Plus, the chemistry between them made him think this was the right idea. "You're sure?" he had to make sure she really wanted this and wasn't just caught up in the moment. The look in her eyes told him she was sure and the seductive smile she shot him was all the motivation he needed to wrap his arms around her and stand up in one fluid move.

Erin squealed at the sudden movement and quickly wrapped her legs around him. As Jay carried her across the room, she peppered kisses along his neck, jaw, and ears. Jay fumbled with the doorknob until her finally opened the door. Just as quickly as he opened the door he spun around and pushed Erin up against the door to close it. Pinning her against the door he was able to explore her body again, driving her crazy with need. She started squirming against him and Jay carried her over to her king sized bed and laid her down. He broke the kiss again to look her in her eyes and at the moment his heart melted.

Erin moaned as Jay began to kiss a path down her neck, over her breasts, and down her stomach. He slowly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her smooth legs. He admired her laying there only in a light pink bra and matching panties. "You're so gorgeous," Jay stated which made Erin blush. She was the most beautiful women he's ever seen, and he didn't know how he got so lucky, but he was going to make the most of this opportunity.

After giving Erin a seductive wink that made her stomach flutter, Jay reached behind her and unclasped her bra in one fluid movement. He smirked at her before lowering his head to take one of her breasts in his mouth. The feeling of his hot mouth gently sucking on her nipple caused Erin to throw her head back into the pillows and bite her lip to prevent a moan from slipping out. They had barely started, and she already knew this was going to be a night to remember. As Jay went to pay her other breast the same attention as the last his hand started to wonder down her body.

A gasp escaped Erin's lips when she felt his fingers begin to rub her through her silk panties. Jay smirked against her skins as he moved his hand to rub against her inner thigh. The teasing was killing Erin as she was squirming trying to get him where she wanted. Deciding he had teased her enough Jay pulled her panties down and she kicked them off to the rest of the pile of discarded clothing. Jay caught her lips in another kiss that muffled the moan she let out when he started to rub slow circles on her clit. Erin tightened the grip she had on his shoulder even more when she felt on of his fingers enter her.

It was Jay's turn to moan as he whispered against her lips, "You're so wet already Er." All Erin could do was moan in response because the feeling of Jay adding another finger took away her ability to speak momentarily. Jay began to pump his fingers faster as he moved to gently suck on Erin's neck again. Normally she would be concerned he was going to leave a mark, but neither of them could be bothered to care at the moment.

They sound of Erin moaning his name caused him to become painfully aware of just how hard he was. Sensing that Erin was getting close Jay continued to pump his fingers in and out while bringing his thumb up to rub her clit. The feeling of Erin's walls clenching around his fingers as her orgasm overcame her was almost enough for Jay to lose his mind. He continued to rub gentle circle in order to prolong her pleasure as he watched Erin ride out her orgasm. He was in awe as he saw her with her eyes closed tightly and bottom lip buried between her teeth, breathing hard. Jay pecked her lips a few times before she opened her eyes and gave him an appreciative smile.

Before Jay could make another move, Erin surprised him by flipping them over and straddling his torso. Erin kissed her way down his body, taking her time to appreciate his impressive abs. Gently cupping him through his jeans, she smirked at the moan he released. It was good to know she was having the same effect on him that he had on her. After skillfully undoing his belt buckle and pulling his jeans down his toned legs she took him in the way he had done to her. He was definitely a very attractive guy, especially with his messed up hair and the seductive smile her was giving her. She matched his smile and she slowly pulled his bowers down and his rock hard member popped out. Her mouth started to water but that would have to wait for another time. They were both too desperate right now. She was impressed though and judging by the cocky expression on his face, he knew it. Grapping her hips in his large hands he flipped her, so he was on top once again.

"Condom?" he asked between kisses. Erin quickly fumbled around in the top drawer of her nightstand before pulling out the foil package. She ripped it open with her teeth and Jay wasted no time slipping it on. Jay looked in her eyes for consent one last time and when he only saw lust and trust he entered her in one sure thrust. They both moaned as Erin adjusted to the impressive size of his member. After a minute Jay slowly started to move while kissing her again. Erin brought her legs up to wrap around him to allow Jay to penetrate even deeper. When Jay reached down to intertwine one of her hands with his own, Erin knew this was the right decision.

Jay knew he wasn't going to last much longer so he brought his other hand down between them to help Erin. The loud moans coming out of her parted lips told him she was close as he encouraged her. "That's it baby, come for me," he whispered and that was all Erin needed to let the waves of pleasure overcome her as she had her second orgasm of the night. The feeling of her walls clenching around her was too much for Jay as he felt his own orgasm approach. He snapped his hips a few more times until he exploded with a loud groan. Jay collapsed on top of Erin as he regained his breathing while peppering kisses against her sweat slicked skin.

"Wow" Erin mumbled when she finally was able to breathe normally again. Jay chucked softly as he carefully pulled out and took off the condom. He quickly threw it in the trash can and returned to the bed. "That was amazing," Erin said as he lifted the comforter for them to slip under.

"It was incredible," Jay agreed as he wrapped his arms around her. Erin laid her head on his chest and snuggled close to his warm body. It was amazing how comfortable she felt around him already, especially because she didn't trust easily.

"Stay over," Erin stated not giving him any room to argue. She told herself that she'd feel safer with him sleeping here, but she also knew that she just didn't want him to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere" The way he said it told Erin that he wasn't just talking about tonight. The warm feeling that gave her and the tender kiss Jay laid on her forehead was enough for Erin to drift into a comfortable sleep and Jay wasn't far behind.


End file.
